Alone at the Quidditch Pitch
by sweet flames of vipers
Summary: Oliver Wood has a crush on Hermione, but she still likes Ron. (set after Harry and co. graduation)
1. At the Pitch

Alone at the Quidditch Pitch   
  
by Sweet Flames of Vipers.  
  
Oliver sighed as he sat down in the middle of the pitch with a loaf of bread and a flask of pumpkin juice. It was almost midnight when Wood apparted to Stadium after cleaning himself of stinksap and alcohol, and changing into a pair of khakis, a white t-shirt and his dragon skin jacket. It was a long night he was trying to get over.   
  
After practice Wood invited his housemates to the Three Broomsticks for some drinks and Wizards pool. He spent most of the night shoving Sardoff's Intoxication Remedy down everyone's mouth to stop their drunken states, none of them held fire whiskey very well... Afterwards Woods was challenged by Hermione into a game of pool, his competitive nature got in the way and he lost miserably to her, and despite his ranting of never wanting to play her again through his face full of stinksap, he thought it was fun...it was one of the only times he ever thought losing was fun.   
  
Harry then upset Hermione by telling the pub about Ron fancing Hermione. There was a giant bar fight where Wood was splattered with many different types of beverages, and ended with everyone leaving and Oliver in the middle of the disaster area with a face full of sap and very large damage and drinks bill...   
  
After settling the bill, he went back to the house to find Hermione crying. He was half way to cheer her up, by wiping some of her tears, telling her that things will eventually get better and then pulling out the cue ball from the pub, dropping it and making the ball blast more sap into his face. Then Harry showed up and upset her even more until Hermione set of to speak to Ron.  
  
Oliver saw her and told her that he wasn't around and she got upset because she needed to talk to him about what happened. Oliver didn't know that Hermione really did like Ron, when he himself reaised he had a thing for her. When Hermione started going on about how she did like Ron, Oliver said that maybe the reason the two friends who have known each other for so long and never actually got together was because they weren't actually meant to be together. Hermione got upset and started yelling at Wood, asking why he cared so much, when he barely knew her. Oliver slowly confessed that he regretted never talking to her much at Hogwarts, that he did find her an interesting person to talk to, that she amazed him the first time he saw her after Harry and co. left Hogwarts and Oliver moved to the mansion. He talked to her a bit more, and goofed around her, but didn't realise that he liked her until that night at the pub when she royally defeated him in billards. But she didn't feel the same way and set off to find Harry, and he was now, trying to see if he filled his stomache and got some fresh air that he would feel better, and recover before he had to see again in the morning.  
  
Oliver didn't understand why Hermione affected him like this, and before his confession Hermione screamed that he was a famous quidditch player and could have any girl he wanted so why was he bothering the bookworm. But he suppose that love wasn't suppose to make sense, at Hogwarts he barely payed attention to having a relationship between quidditch, school, quidditch, friends, and quidditch. However, now it seemed to have changed. 


	2. Back at the House

Oliver went back to the house that he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lee Jordan shared. There he found Harry and Ron arguing, and Hermione trying to stop them.  
  
"It's not like I asked to have all this crap happen to me!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Oh yeah, well you seem to enjoy being the Boy-Who-bloody-Lived!" Ron bellowed back.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said exasperated.  
  
"What Hermione? Why don't you admit it, you love Harry's title, as much as you love Harry!" Ron responded.  
  
Oliver didn't want to say anything, but he was angry at Ron for saying such a hurtful thing, and angry that Ron had the key to Hermione's heart, but abused it.  
  
Hermione was silent and expressionless until Harry yelled. "Get out, Ron!" He pointed to the door.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine, then I'll leave." Harry stomped up to his room.  
  
"Hmmph." Ron stormed up to his own room and slammed the door.  
  
Oliver looked at Hermione, and she just collapsed on her knees onto the floor and sobbed.  
  
He sat on the floor and tried to hold Hermione. "It'll be alright."  
  
Hermione pulled away. "No it won't, that fight was terrible. It's just a giant mess. Ron and I were just talking when Harry went into the room and started arguing with Ron about Ron being such a baby and Harry being such a spotlight hog. Now i don't know what to do..."  
  
"Wold you believe me if i said that it would all be cleared up in a short while?"  
  
"I would love to."  
  
Oliver frowned "Well it won't be alright immediatly, but it will."  
  
"Oh Oliver" Hermione hugged him and sobbed.  
  
"It'll be fine eventually." He whispered while rubbing her back. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Harry was furious, he was rapidly stuffing his stuff into his bag when Lee walked in.  
  
"Trying to have your clothes to go for the wrinkly look?"  
  
"Shut up, Lee."  
  
"You seem to tell people to do that a lot today, eh Har?"  
  
Harry looked at him quizically "How'd you know? Extendable ears?"  
  
"They way you've been yelling? the people in the next block didn't need extendable ears to hear you. But you weren't yelling in the begining, care to clue the one roomate that doesn't know what full happened?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Well, i was just walking by the kitchen when I heard Ron tell Hermione that I was lying about him liking her, and that it was actually me that liked her."  
  
"But your usually so calm, why did you totally lose your head?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Hermione calmed down a bit. "What am i going to do Oliver? They live together, they're going to see eachother constantly."  
  
"I know, but you just have to give it time." Oliver responded still holding her. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- "Because I realised it's true."  
  
"What's true?"  
  
Harry mumbled something.  
  
"What?"  
  
He mumbled again.  
  
"Speak up, dude."  
  
He muttered a little louder.  
  
"Come on man, i may not have a hearing aid, but i still can't catch what your saying." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ "Ron, I can understand him acting like a child, but why was Harry so upset quickly?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- "BECAUSE I LIKE HERMIONE, OK?" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. ----------------------------------------------- Hermione stiffined in Oliver's hold as she heard Harry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So what do you think? Please review, tell me what you think and gimme some ideas.  
  
-SFV 


End file.
